warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redear
Redear is a tall, ginger, broad-shouldered tom with amber eyes. He has a white chest, muzzle and paws with short length fur, and a small, pink nose. History Mintystorm's Vow Redear is shown as an apprentice in this book. He plays a major role in this book as he helps Mintystorm survive during the war between WindClan and RiverClan. Redpaw decides to lead Serenity (Mintystorm as a loner) to a fox set that he knew there was a fox in. He did this to prove to his mentor, Reedstar that he is capable of being a warrior, though he had only been training for 2 moons. Redpaw wanted to protect Serenity, a kit from getting killed by a fox. Redpaw would visit Serenity almost every day. However, one day, Redpaw promised that he would visit Serenity at dawn, and instead visited the loner later that day at night. He then left and disappeared for 10 days. Serenity was then attacked by the fox that Redpaw had known about in the fox set and almost died. Luckily, Redpaw had heard Serenity's cries for help and dragged her out in time. However, Redpaw knew that he had failed to protect Serenity. The fox runs away to RiverClan territory and Redpaw leaves, disappearing for 35 days. Redpaw then returns and tells her about how the fox was driven onto WindClan territory, and how another war had started. Serenity talks about how the Warrior Code may stop them from meeting. Redpaw replies that he doesn't care about the Code, and he will keep on coming here to talk to her. He then confesses his love for Serenity, though she declines due to their age and the fact that she'd only known him for around two moons. Serenity requests that she joins RiverClan with Redpaw agreeing. The two travel to RiverClan and Reedstar accepts Serenity's request to join. Serenity receives her apprentice name, Mintypaw, and is sworn to take a vow in front of Redpaw and Reedstar. Redpaw is then there with Shimmerpaw, Clawpaw, Poppypaw and Mintypaw in the Apprentices' Den. Mintypaw and Redpaw are forced to cover for Clawpaw and Poppypaw since the two apprentices have gone missing for the Dawn Patrol. They go with Featherfur and Spiritwhisker. The two warriors fight, with Spiritwhisker ending up dead, killed by a WindClan warrior known as Patchmist. Redpaw and Mintypaw fight Patchmist, with him surrendering, saying that he wouldn't tell anyone that RiverClan was now weaker since one of their warriors have been killed. Redpaw doesn't trust Patchmist and spies on him for a moment behind a holly bush. Redpaw kills Patchmist, with Mintypaw helping him wound the WindClan warrior. Redpaw continues to show up, usually with Mintypaw. WindClan then attacks RiverClan after finding out what happened to Patchmist and the other unknown WindClan warrior that was with Patchmist. RiverClan successfully wins the battle, and Reedstar gives Redpaw his warrior name, Redear. Redear tells Mintypaw that he will be waiting for her to earn her warrior name so that they can become mates. During this time, Redear develops a crush for Shimmershine, a warrior that he had liked before Mintypaw. A few moons later, Mintypaw has been training for about twelve moons, Reedstar decides to attack WindClan. Redear is excited for another battle. RiverClan loses and is driven out of WindClan territory. Mintypaw earns her warrior name along with Poppypaw and Clawpaw- Mintystorm, Poppycloud and Clawleg. Trivia Interesting Facts * Redear would have chosen Shimmershine as his mate if he didn't meet Mintystorm. * Patchmist was both Redear and Featherfur's enemy because he had done something to both of them during either kithood or apprenticeship. * Redear was originally going to be Mintystorm's brother. This was obviously scrapped as Sakuramilk liked the name, Redear. Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:RiverClan